TELETUBBIES GO TO WONDERLAND
by blondey102
Summary: someone goes missing and the hunt is on......


TELETUBBIES GO TO WONDERLAND  
  
Author's note: ok before I start, all my stories are done within 10 minutes flat. It's a thing that I do to see how much of a dumb ass story I can do within such a short time. To me they are not good but I only do them for fun and I usually have jack all to do! I have shit spelling and to me Dipsey and Lala are girls and Tinky and Po are guys.... Enjoy or not.....  
  
Tinky went running threw the gates and stopped and looked in surprise at all the rides "Wwwoooooowwwwwww" he said out loud "cool" Lala came walking up beside him "so, what first?" she asked with a huge smile on her face "the tea pot ride" Dipsey said as she pointed to the line of children waiting to go on the ride Lala gave a funny look "ummmm how about we start on a ride more.....entertaining" "but I wana go on tea pot ride!!!!!" shouted Dipsey while Dipsey and Lala were arguing over which ride to go first, Tinky noticed a ride that he so wanted to go on and walked off towards that without telling anyone! And cause Lala and Dipsey were to busy arguing over the rides, they didn't notice Tinky walking away.  
  
Po came walking up to Lala and Dipsey with a hat for each of them "I bought a hate for everyone so then no one will get lost" he announced "Do they have to be PINK" asked Dipsey as she looked at the hats "well they are bright, you will stand out of the crowd" explained Po "ok now here is a hat for you" handed over a hat to Lala "a hat for you "handed over another hat to Dipsey "a hat for me" he put the hat on his head "and ummmm......I have one left, that's not right" They all looked at one another and confusion "ok let me count" said Po in a worried voice "1 teletubbie...2 teletubbie ... and ....we are missing 2!!!!!" Lala rolled her eyes "you mean one dumb ass, you didn't count ya self" Po tried to laugh to settle the tension but that didn't work "well........" Dipsey said with her hands on her hips! "We better look for..." "Lala" said Po "NO IM HERE" Lala shouted in frustration Po looked around as if to say I knew that "I know this one ..., we better look for...." "TINKY" shouted Dipsey..... "ok ok ok," Po rolled hi eyes, "we all split up, and meet back here at noon..got it" "Got it" and then they all walked off to do their search for TINKY!!!  
  
Mean while Tinky just sat down on the roller coaster and was getting buckled up with a little child next to him that was giving him dirty looks! The roller coaster started to fire up and was moving very slowly up the hill "oh wow, what a view" he said to the child next to him who stuck his tongue out at him *I'll like to see you do that when we flip* Tinky thought to himself then the roller coaster stopped right on the top of the hill "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Tinky screamed when he went flying down the hill and then bashed to the side and then the other side in which he squashed the little brat next to him *hehehehe* he thought and then he saw the flip that was coming up and the in the corner of his eyes, the little brat was turning green "not a good sigh he thought..........  
  
"TTTIIINNNKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYY" Dipsey screamed out "TINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK.........YYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she screamed out again "what are you doing?" asked Lala as she walked beside the ride Dipsey was on "im looking for tinky" Dipsey explained "TIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKKKKYYYYYY" "your on the tea cup ride!" stated Lala "Oh...." And Dipsey looked down in the tea cup and searched "he's not here" "no shit detective" Lala said and then pulled Dipsey out the tea cup "if you were Tinky, where would you be?" "the tea cup ride" Dipsey said while pointing to it "NO!!!" shouted Lala "hmmmmm ,maybe the fairest wheel" "no that's too scary to go on" "no its not, the tea cup ride was way more scary!" "really" "yeah of course it was" Lala lied "any minute it could of twisted to fast and blew up and killed you and many more......now that's scary" Dipsey had a frighten look on her face "I was that close to death!" "yep" Lala lied again while looking around for the fairest wheel "I must make out my will....hmm lets see......" "what will you leave me?" asked Lala as she noticed the fairest wheel and stated to drag Dipsey there by the ear" "I would leave you my...dirty socks, may you always remember me by my smell of them" smiled Dipsey Lala gave a dirty but sweet look "oh you are so sweet" Dipsey started to blush "well you know, you mean a lot to me and umm I leave Tinky..." "your G- strings" stated Lala with a giggle "how do you know about them?" asked Dipsey lala rolled her eyes "like everyone knows you wear them Dipsey!!!" Dipsey was shocked......"I ummm ....oh look there is Po" Lala looked over where Dipsey was pointing "where, I don't see him" "there you dumb blind animal" Dipsey pointed again "ummmm no" then Dipsey dragged Lala to the ghost train section where Po was just going through the doors on his own in a carriage "oh poor Po" Lala said sadly "all alone on such a scary ride"  
  
Po sat there, all huddled up and scared and he hated the dark!! He couldn't see anything but then he could make out a light at the end of the tunnel but hen a hand touched his shoulder "arrrrrrr" screamed Po "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" and then bang, the carriage went down on a slope and was going fast and Po started to cry! Lights were flashing all over the place and he was so scared, ghosts and things..dirty things, god knows what! And then some thing touched his hair "ARRRRRRRR NOT THE HAIR...DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING HAIR" and Po started to punch the air all around him and he heard things go "ouch..what the fuck" and Po wouldn't stop punching and kicking and while he was doing that he was yelling out "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR...NOT THE HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then something took a good chunk of Po's hair "that's it" yelled Po "IM COMING TO KILL YOU ALL" and he jumped out of the carriage and pulled out a loaf of bread. "I can kill a man with a loaf of bread!" and he went after the "thing" that touched his hair...  
  
Lala and Dipsey watched the doors open at the end of the ride and so far Po hasn't came out yet! "do you think he is ok?" asked Dipsey in a worried "oh yeah he should be fine, as long as they don't touch his hair" Lala smiled "why his hair?" "well....." Lala started to explain but then a loud male scream came from inside "ummmm his hair is very ummmm important to him and you just don't touch his hair or he will kill you" finished Lala with a worried face and hoped to god that, that scream wasn't from Po!!  
  
*author's note* well people, my 10 minutes is up, I guess im going to have to do a 2nd chapter. or should I just leave it at that and let you guys finish the story!! Hmmmmmm what on earth will I ever do........ 


End file.
